Love In All The Wrong Places
by xConverseRulesAllx
Summary: Torrie and John both hate each other,Jeff and Maria both secretly like each other while Kelly likes CM Punk but he doesn't like her back what happens when these six people go on a camping trip? Maria/Jeff Torrie/John and Kelly/Punk
1. Going Camping

**Chapter 1 Going Camping**

**hey it's me! Back with another story hope you guys like it and please review because on my last story i only got 10 reviews! But thanks for those who reviewed my other story so enjoy**

"Ugh! are you guys ready yet" Torrie Wilson yelled at her friends Kelly Kelly and Maria they were going on there annual camping trip just the girls

"No" Kelly yelled back

usually it took girls hours to pack but for Torrie it only took little time

"Oh come on guys!"

"You know what we should do?'" Maria asked sitting on her bed only halfed packed

"Pack maybe" Torrie said packing Maria things

"No but Torrie maybe you should take a break" She said

Torrie sighed "Fine what?" She asked with her hands firmly on her hips

"We should invite the guys" Maria said

"Yea we should do that!" Kelly said excitedly

Torrie shot Maria a glare "Oh fine!" She yelled again then planted herself on the couch

"I'll go call them" Kelly said running to the phone

"But Kelly please don't invite John" Torrie pleaded

"What's the deal with you two?" Maria asked

"I don't know from the moment he met me he was a jerk to me so i was a jerk back" She said with a hint of anger "but that's why were going on this camping trip to just take a break from everything John Cena"

Kelly ran into the room "Ok the guys are coming Punk, Jeff and. . . . John" She whispered

Torrie's eyes widened "John?! Kelly i told you not to invite him"

"Yea well he answered so i had to invite him"

"Couldn't you ask to talk to someone else" Torrie wined

"Do you honestly think I'm that smart?" Kelly said sharply

"Good point" Maria said

"Ugh fine" Torrie yelled " But this is going to be one hell of a camping trip"

**So what do you think? Please tell me and review!**


	2. Picking Partners

**Hey i just want to say thank- you to Dark Phoenix Warrior , GrafittiArtist INC ,Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 ,beccalouisejeff ,Katie and Shawna for reviewing you guys are great!**

**Chapter 2 : Picking Partners**

"Ok here we are" Torrie said as they arrived at the camp site

"I have a leg cramp" Kelly complained shaking her leg

"Oh suck it up!" Maria smirked

"I'll go get the keys" Jeff said running to the main office

"Can you guys get our luggage?" Torrie asked the guys

"Get it yourself princess" John said

Torrie crossed her arms "Could you please not call me that"

"Whatever you say princess"

"Unbelievable" Torrie mumbled

"Why thank-you" He smirked

"Do you always have to be so mean?" Torrie asked annoyed

"Hey your mean to me!"John yelled

"Well you always start it!" She yelled back

"Uh guys" Jeff said running back with the keys

"Your so stupid" Torrie yelled totally ignoring Jeff

"Your spoiled" John snapped

"Your a jerk!"

"Your a brat!"

"Guys!" Maria half screamed

"WHAT!" They both yelled in unison

"Well" Jeff started "It look's like you forgot to tell the manager we were coming so they only gave us three rooms"

"Well what are we going to do?" Torrie panicked

"We could pick partner's" Kelly said as they all nodded then she skipped over to Punk

"Want to be partner's?" She asked with excitement

"Well actually- he started but saw the frown on kelly's face

"Fine" He said with a sigh

Jeff walked over to Maria "Want to be partner's , or would you rather be with one of them?" He pionted to Torrie and John who were still arguing

"No,no I'm with you" She said linking arms with him

"So who's going to tell them?' Jeff asked

"I will" Kelly smirked then screamed "Hey torrie and John your guys are sharing a room together!"

"No!" John yelled

"Yea this is so unfair!" Torrie screamed

"Who said life was fair?" Punk said

"I never liked you Punk" Torrie growled

**So what do you think? review please!**


	3. We Will Never Get Along

**Hey I'm back and want to thank all that reviewed you guys are awesome!**

**Chapter:3 We will Never Get Along**

"Ow stop hitting me" Torrie complained

"What there was a bug on you" John smirked

"Yea right"

"Look can't you guys stop arguing for once and help us with **your** bags"Jeff said they both nonded

Torrie opened the door to there hotel suit it was beautiful with silk certains and a big kitchen

"Wait why is there only one bed?" John asked in confusion

"Because i only paid for one" Torrie smiled

"No way!" John yelled

"Oh suck it up Cena"

* * * * * * *

"Don't you see the writing on the wall" Maria sang along to Jeff Hardy's theme song 'Your way in over your head your gonna drown in the things that you said"

"Nice voice" Jeff said taking an ear bud out of Maria's ear

"Oh thanks" She blushed

"So guess what roomie" He said

"What?" She asked

"We have to share a bed"

Maria shrugged "Ok but stay on your side of the bed" She warned

"I make no promises"

* * * * * * *

"Hey Punk" Kelly greeted

"Hey" He muttered

"So since there's only one bed i guess were sleeping together!" Kelly said excitedly

"No how about you sleep in the bed , and I'll sleep on the couch ok?" Punk said annoyed

"Oh, ok" Kelly said fighting back tears

* * * * * * * *

He's such a jerk!" Maria yelled all three girls were in Kelley's hotel and Kelly was in tears because of how Punk had treated her

"I mean he really is a big jerk" Maria yelled again

"That makes two out of three" Torrie mumbled

"It's ok Maria calm down"Kelly said

Maria scowled "Still he has no right to treat you like that" She started dialing the phone

"What are you doing?" Kelly said frantically

"I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind" Maria spat

"Oh boy" Torrie groaned

"Yea Hello" Maria said a bit calmer she heard a gruff voice it was Jeff and by the sound of his voice he was sleeping

"Hey can i talk to Punk for a sec" She asked angrily

"Yea" Jeff sad she could hear him mumble things to himself which made her giggle

"Oh she's smiling she must be talking to Jeff" Torrie said

Maria's expression quickly changed "Yea hi Punk, why would you do that to Kelly" Maria continued to babble while Kelly and Torrie talked

"So how do you fell about sleeping the same bed as John?' Kelly asked

"I don't know maybe i can room with Maria and Jeff can room with John" Torrie said

"Ha! I don't think so" Kelly said

"What do you mean?

"Well Maria has a major crush on Jeff and i think he likes her too" Kelly said

"No wait- Torrie started but was cut off by Maria

"Kelly Punk want's to talk to you" Maria said as Kelly took the phone and skipped away

"So what happened?' Torrie asked

"You dont even want to know"

**So what do you think? ok so i'm starting summer school in a couple of days so i wont be updating as often but i will update!**


	4. Fights

**Hey guys here's the next chapter and thank- you to Cro009 and Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100 i enjoy reading all your guy's stories so please enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Fights**

"Oh i can't believe her!" Punk yelled angrily "She thinks she can get the girls on her side and they haven't even heard mine!"

"Calm down" Jeff mumbled

Punk ignored him completly "i should have known she would have told the girls that i hate her this is just so typical of her i mean out of all the things she's done-

"All of the things she's done?!" John asked annoyed "As i recall she hasn't done anything to you but be nice and this is how you repay her by treating her like shit!"

Punk looked at him shocked but soon glared"Oh you think your so perfect?" "Well what about a certain Miss Wilson huh?" He asked knowing he meant Torrie

"That's different" John growled

"No it's not" Punk snapped wile they both glared at eachother

Silence

"Hey guys maybe we should drop it" Jeff said

They both glared at Jeff

"What are you talking about Hardy your the one who wont tell Maria you like her" Punk said

"Hey at least i treat her like a human being!" Jeff yelled

"Screw this I'm out of here!" John yelled

"Same here!" Punk yelled back as they both excited the room slamming the door behind them

"Well that went well" Jeff said sarcastically

* * * * * * * * * *

John stormed into the hotel room but only to find Torrie sitting on the couch filing her nails smiling

"What?" He huffed

"Bad day?" Torrie smirked

"I had a fight with the guys" John mumbled

"What did they finally realize your a idiot?" She asked still smirking

John clenched "Can you just shut up for like two minutes?

"Whatever" Torrie said rolling her eyes

* * * * * * * * * *

Maria walked in happily to her hotel room until she saw Jeff

"What's wrong?" She asked , she could tell by his expression

Jeff sighed "Nothing just got into a stupid fight with the guys"

"How?" Maria asked

"Over - Jeff started but soon stopped then smiled "You know what i don't want to talk about that right now want to go get something to eat?"

Maria blinked " Like a date?"

"Sure"

Maria smiled "Ok I'll go get my purse!"

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Are you sure your ok?" Kelly asked Punk for like the thousanth time

"Yes Kelly I'm fine" he reassured her but then smirked

"Actually there's something i need you to do"

**What do you think? please let me know!**


	5. User

**Hey guys sorry for the wait but here it it's! hope you enjoy and thank you all who reviewed your awesome!**

**Chapter 5 User**

"Oh my god guys guess what? Kelly screamed entering Maria and Jeff's hotel suit

"What happened Kel?" Jeff asked

"Punk asked me out!" Kelly said gleaming

The couple just stared wide-eyed

"Guys you there?" Kelly asked

"How did that happen?" Maria choked out

"Well he said he'd go out with me only if i tell_ everyone_ that he was right in your guys fight"

"Um kel- Can't talk Got to go" Kelly said cutting off Maria then skipped out the door

"Wow that was. . . . Weird" Jeff said

"Oh my god" Maria said then stormed out the door

leaving Jeff alone . . . . . again

* * * * * * * * * *

"This time he has gone too far" Torrie said angrily , she was talking to Maria on the phone

_"I know but Kelly seems pretty happy_"

"Oh please" Torrie huffed "Can you please come over i need your opinion on a dress i bought"

"_Sorry Hun can't Jeff taking me out"_

"Aw you guys are so cute together" Torrie said

_"I know right!_" Maria said then hung up

Torrie snapped her phone shut since Kelly was with Punk and Maria was with Jeff there was only one person to ask

The devil himself

Torrie took a deep breath then walked outside

"What do you think" Torrie asked wearing the green dress

"About you . . . . no comment" John said

"I need your opinion ok?" Torrie said angrily

"No!"

"Your impossible!" Torrie yelled then stormed out but stopped when she heard John mutter "You look beautiful" And that was the nicest thing John had ever said to her

**Hey so did you enjoy? Review please!**


	6. Feelings

**Hey guys! thanks to all who reviewed you guys are so amazing because whenever i get a review it makes me happier and happier so here's the next chapter!**

**~Chapter 6: Feelings~**

Torrie Wilson walked out of her hotel room very happy not only did John Cena the man who hated her actually said something nice about her, but he said the words

_You look beautiful_

those words, those three little words made Torrie's day but she couldn't help but wonder .Why did she feel so good about this? I mean this was the man who called her names and hated her and she hated him right? Could she really be falling for John Cena?

Torrie shrugged it off _nah_ She thought she closed her eyes and let the wind blow in her face she opened her eyes only to be smacked in the face with a pole she then fell to the ground

"Damn pole" Torrie muttered that had just ruined her evening

She walked back to her hotel with a bleeding nose

"What happened" John asked dully when she walked through the door

"I smacked into a pole" Torrie growled

John snickered "Because your that stupid"

Torrie had enough of this she was in pain and even though she hated the guy she needed help

"John come on this really hurts can't you help me please" Torrie begged she hated doing it but maybe that would get through his stupid thick scull

"Fine" john said

_What do you know it worked_ Torrie thought

John held an ice pack to her nose

She could feel his breath on her skin and his finger tips on her face wait why was she feeling like this? She should be dreading this for god's sake she should be pushing him away but instead she got closer so did he there lips almost touched when. . . .

The phone rang

_Ugh great_ Torrie thought

"Hello" she said into the receiver

"Hi, Torrie it's Maria can you come over like now!"

"Yea sure" Torrie said angrily then hung up

Torrie swiftly got her coat then left leaving John breathless

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Ok I'm here what's up?" Torrie said entering Maria's hotel room when she came in she saw just Maria and Kelly sitting there

"Ok well you know how I've been seeing Jeff for about a couple weeks now right?" Maria asked

"Yea"

"And you know how i like him a lot right?" Maria asked again

"Yea" Torrie said _Where is she going with this? _She thought

"Maria's going to tell Jeff she loves him!" Kelly said excitedly

"What?" Torrie said

"Yea i am so what do you think?" Maria asked

"I think that it's not right" Torrie said

"What? But Kelly said it would be a good idea" Maria said

"Yea well Kelly stupid" Torrie snapped

"Hey!" Kelly yelled

"Give me one more reason why i shouldn't?" Maria asked

"Well you've only been dating for a couple weeks and you don't know him that well yet so if you can't realize that then i can't help you" Torrie said

"Your right. . . . you can't help me" Maria said then fled out the door

Torrie hated when Maria was so stubborn she knew she was going to get her heart broken but she choose not to go she still couldn't help but wonder what would happen if the phone didn't ring?

**So there's the next chapter i would also like to dedicate this chapter to Cro009 she reviews every chapter of this story and she inspired me to write this story in the first place plus she is a Jorrie fan like me! I love all her stories and i hope that she likes this one too!**


	7. A Guy's Opinion

**Hey guys I'm back! So last chapter i only got 3 reviews! Thank you to laukita, Jorrieprincess and Cro009 for the reviews there so great! Here's the next chapter**

**~Chapter 7: A Guy's Opinion~**

Maria was walking to her Hotel She knew what she was going to do, She knew it was time and that she was ready A smile curved her lips

_I love you_

Yea she liked the sound of that She was just about to cross the street when she stopped dead in her tracks What if this didn't go so well? What if she told him all her feelings and he didn't feel the same way?She thought about what Torrie said

_Yo__u've only been dating for a couple weeks and you don't know him that well yet so if you can't realize that then i can't help you_

This made Maria worried if her best friend thought it was a bad idea then should she really do it? Torrie was always the smart and responsible one maybe she should listen to her?

Maria snapped her fingers she knew exactly what to do she had gotten a girl's opinion about all of this what she needed was a guy's oppinion And she knew just the two guys, But She needed to distract Jeff so she took out her phone to call Kelly

"Hello?" Kelly's sweet voice answered

"Hey Kel i need you to do me a favor"

"Ok what?" Kelly asked eagerly

"Can you go out with Jeff tonight?"

There was a slight pause "Um Ria i thought he was _your _boyfriend?"

Maria scowled in the phone "No just like friends i need you to distract him so i can talk to Punk and John about all of this"

"Oh ok!" Kelly said then hung up

Maria snapped her phone shut that was just too easy know all she needed to do was go to John and Punk

* * * * * * * *  
When Maria got there she saw Punk , John and Torrie? But the weird thing was they weren't even fighting they were just staring at each other that was very different

"Well what do you know John and Torrie aren't fighting what a shocker!" Maria said smirking

"Maria why don't you tell the guy's your "problem"" Torrie growled

"Is Jeff here?" She asked

"No she going out with Jeff" Punk said "Hey Ria why is _my_ girlfriend going out with _your_ boyfriend?" He asked

Maria took a deep breath "Well i asked Kelly to distract Jeff so i could tell you that I'm going to tell Jeff that i love him?'

Silence

"I think it's wrong" Torrie piped up

"I think you should do it" John said not taking his eyes off Torrie

"Me too" Punk said

"Wow thanks" Maria said

"No Maria don't listen to these stupid heads i mean John hates me and Punk is using Kelly for god sake!" Torrie snapped

"I actually like Kelly now" Punk said

"I never hated you" John mumbled

Torrie rolled her eyes

"You know what Torrie I'm going to tell him tomorrow okay?" Maria asked

"Fine" Torrie muttered

* * * * * * * * *

Torrie sat crossed leg on her bed she couldn't help but wonder if John really hated her. If he said he didn't then she should believe him right? This was all so confusing

"That's my side" John said

Without speaking Torrie moved to the other side

They both got into bed

Torrie couldn't help but stare she needed an answer

"Do you really hate me" She blurted out

John squinted "What?"

"Do you really hate me?" Torrie asked more firmly

There was no answer

"Well i don't hate you" She said to him then turned so her back was to his face

Before closing her eyes she felt his hand slowing creeping around her waist Torrie couldn't help but smile and enjoy sleeping in his embrace

**So i really liked this chapter i really like the end so please review and tell me what you think? Please review!  
**


	8. How Could You

**Hey guys I'm back! Here's the chapter thank-you to all who reviewed**

**~Chapter 8: How could you~**

Torrie woke up feeling better then ever. Of course she had a good night sleep with John's arm around her and that arm was still around her Torrie signed happily nothing could get any better

But soon enough Jeff came walking through the door

"Hey guys-whoa" He said shocked It wasn't everyday you saw Torrie Wilson and John Cena sleeping so close to eachother

Torrie quickly got out of bed and smiled

"Hey Jeff what can i do for you?" She asked awkwardly

"Um i was just wondering if you've seen Maria she said she wanted to talk to me and i can't find her" He said

_Oh no_ Torrie thought_ if he finds Maria he going to tell her something happened between me and John and i don't want people to think that_ Wait wasn't she happy that John was with her that he put his arm around her showed her liked her or maybe it was just how he sleeps? She really needed to ask him these questions that were racing through her mind but the dummy was sleeping for god's sake

"Ok Jeff time for you to go now" Torrie said pushing Jeff out the door and slamming it in his face

Torrie put her hand on her forehead Love really stinks

* * * * * * *

Kelly walked in her hotel suit a little worried her boyfriend needed to tell her something , something very important and she knew just what it was

He was breaking up with her

That was all it could be it couldn't have been him saying i love you because it was way too soon for that and she wasn't sure she felt the same way at all.

So what else could it be?

A single tear escaped her eye she didn't want to lose her boyfriend she liked him a lot but if he didn't feel the same way then she couldn't say no

_I guess it was just meant to be _She thought as her boyfriend entered the hotel suit looking sad

"Hey Kel" He said with a smile

"Hey" She said trying to hide her emotion

He took her hands and looked in her eyes

"Look Kelly there's no easy way to say this" Punk said

_Oh god here it comes_ Kelly thought

"I used you" He said quietly

"Huh?" Kelly said "How?"

"Well in the beginning of our relationship i told you that i would only date you if you would tell people that i was the good guy in our fight"

Kelly was utterly embarrassed "How could you? After everything i told you about how i felt you didn't feel the same way?"

"Well" Punk started

"Just forget it I'm out of here" Kelly said now crying

"No Kelly wait i was hoping that you would"

"What take you back?No way!" She said angrily then stormed out the door

* * * * * * * * *

Maria was nervous this was it she was finally going to tell Jeff she walked in to find him alone

He immediately gave Maria a kiss

"Hey you said you wanted to talk to me" Jeff said

But before she could answer Kelly burst through the door in tears

"Oh my god" Maria said "What happened?"

Kelly didn't answer she just cried

"I'm going to go talk to Punk maybe he knows" Jeff whispered to Maria

Maria was disappointed she couldn't tell him

Well the truth would just have to wait then

**What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Here We Go

**Hey guys i'm back with another chapter so thank-you for reviewing and i changed my name to PerfectlyxUnperfect now**

**~Chapter 9: Here We Go~**

Jeff Hardy stormed through CM Punk's Hotel room when Kelly came to Maria and him crying he wasn't sure what happened but he knew it had Punk writen all over it

"Hey" Punk said dully

"What did you do to Kelly?" Jeff snapped

"What did she tell you?" Punk asked

"Just answer the damn question!"

Punk sighed "I told her everything okay"

"Dude that's rough" Jeff said

"What do you care you hate me" Punk mumbled

"Well accually i never said i hated you that was John" Jeff said with a smile

"Thanks" Punk muttered

"You **need **to make up with Kelly she's miserable"

"Yea I'll call her right now" Punk said

"And i'll stay with you incase you say something stupid" Jeff smirked

* * * * * * * * * *

"Hello" Torrie said in the phone in her hotel was John, Maria and Kelly, Kelly was still crying her eyes out

_"Hey Tor it's Punk can i talk to Kelly?"_

Torrie looked at Kelly since she was crying she thought it wasn't a good idea

"She can't talk right now" Torrie huffed

"Is that Punk?" Kelly asked

Torrie put her hand over the reciever "Yea he wants to talk to you but i sad no"

"Why did you do that?" Kelly asked

"Because Kel you don't need him he's mean,stupid and not good for you"

_"Tor i can hear you!"_

Torrie rolled her eyes "Fine she wants to talk to you" And she gave Kelly the phone

Kelly gladly took the phone

"Do you think they'll last?" Torrie asked looking at Kelly blabbing on the phone

"Yea she'll be okay" Maria said

"I don't know" Torrie mumbled

"Tor you always worry about us don't worry because she's fine" Maria said

"Fine"

"Well i got to go tell Jeff i love him so don't wait up" Maria said

"Maria-" Torrie started

"Don't worry" Maria cut her off

* * * * * * * * *

Maria entered her hotelroom this was it she was finally going to tell Jeff what she felt

"Hey" Jeff said

"Hey" Maria said but when she saw Punk she glared at him nothing would ruin this moment

"I'm out of here" Punk said trying to evoid Maria's glares

"What's with him?" Jeff asked

"I don't know but Jeff i have to tell you something" Maria said

"Okay"

"Well you know how we' ve been dating for a while now right?"

"Yea?"

"Well" Maria started

_just say it Maria_ she thought

"I love you" She blurted out

"Wow" Jeff said

"Well?" Maria asked

"Well what?"

"Don't you love me? She asked

"Well"

"You don't?" She said on the verge of tears

"Well i like you alot but i just don't think i'm in that place" Jeff said

"Oh" Maria this is excatly what Torrie had said she should have listen to her

"Hey don't get me wrong i like you alot" Jeff said

"I know but i have to leave because i'm going shopping with Torrie" Maria said now in tears

"Can't you just stay here instead?" Jeff asked

"No because unlike you Torrie loves me" Maria mumbled then left

"Hey Ria want to go now" Torrie said outside of there hotelroom

"Leave me alone" Maria snapped then ran leaving Torrie alone

"What did you do!?" Torrie asked entering Jeff's hotelroom

"I told her the truth" Jeff said

"That you don't love her" Torrie said under her breath

"Jeff do you know how hard it is to say i love you then not hear it back?"

"Yea i know i totally screwed up can you help me?" Jeff asked Torrie

"I'll talk to Maria" Torrie said

"Thanks"

"Any time" Torrie smiled then left

**Okay so i hated the end and i hope it didn't suck so please reivew because that would make me alot better**


	10. Forgive But Don't Forget

**Hey guys thank-you to all who reviewed you guys are awesome! So enjoy this next chapter**

**~Chapter 10: Forgive But Don't Forget~**

Torrie Wilson walked down the corridors of the hotel hallway the sound of her hundred dollar Gucci sheos could be heard from the other side of the room for all she knew they could be ruined with all the running she had done but she didn't was on her search to find Maria, she had to talk to her, she had to convince her that Jeff wasn't the bad guy he just was not ready and that he still loves her- well likes enough she found the redhead eating a chocolate bar.

"Hey" Torrie said

"Hey" Maria said glumly

"You know if you eat too many of those you get fat" The Blonde Bomshell said

"What deos it matter? No one cares anyway"

"Of course i care and so deos Kelly, John, Punk and Je-"

"Don't say his name" Maria interupted

There was a uncomfertable silence "Well i hate to say i told you so" Torrie said

"Oh yea well i told you so had a brother his name was shut the hell up" Maria said

"Nice"

"I got it off a rerun in the Simpsons"

"That sounds like you" Torrie exclaimed

"He didn't mean to hurt you, you know" She said again

"I know i just feel embaressed" The redhead said tears now spilling out

"He cares about you alot don't let him go" The blonde said

"I just can't face him tonight though"

"Ok you can stay at my hotel tonight then" Torrie said and pulled Maria into a hug

"But what about John?" Maria said

"We'll figure something out"

* * * * * * * * *

"Hey John" Torrie said when she walked through the door with Maria

"Hey" He said

"Can i ask you a really big favor" She said

"No" John said quickly

"Ugh come here" She said as they walked into an empty room

"She can't face him tonight she needs to stay here"

"If she stays here then were the hell am i supposed to go?" John whispered

"Well could you go to Jeff's? She asked

"No way i am not sleeping with a guy!" John said

"You could sleep on the couch" Torrie exclaimed

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"For me John please i will owe you big time" She begged

"Fine"

John left with his stuff half an hour later the sour Maria was now the bubbly Maria

"You know what we should do? The redhead said

"Ria last time you said that we invited the guys and that's why all the drama happened"The blonde replied

"How about we invite Kelly and have a sleepover" Maria exclaimed

But before Torrie could pick up the phone the phone rang

"Maybe she's telepathic"Maria giggled

"Hello?"

_Hey Tor it's Jeff why is John at my hotel instead of Maria!_

"She forgives you but you need to give her some space she'll be back tomorrow ok?"Torrie said in the reciever

_Ok but John is so annoying he keeps talking about you!_

"Really? Like what?"

_Your hair your eyes your personality_

"Wow"

_Oh no John's here got to go_ Jeff said then hung up

Torrie hung up smiling John cared about her and that made her happy

**_Ok so i hope you liked it but if your a BIG Jorrie fan check out these great fics: The Fatal Crash and Cherish The Last Moment by Jorrieprincess and The Last Bow and Love Like This by Cro009_**


	11. Confused

**Hey guys i'm back sorry i havn't updated in like forever i just had been really busy but here it is now so enjoy**

**~Chapter 11: Confused~**

Torrie sat at in her room quietly with Maria gone with Jeff and Kelly with Punk there was no one to do stuff with like go shopping or hanging out there was no doubt about it she was bored. But there was one person she could talk to although he wasn't found of her could they still talk?Would all there conversations be _so_ akward?

_Here goes nothing_ she thought

"John" She yelled

"Yea?" He said yelling from the other room

Torrie jumped off her bed and walked toward John

"I'm bored"

_Oh great starter line Tor_ She thought to herself

"So?" John said

"Well. . .

"Look _Tor_ i have to go" He said

_Did he just call me Tor?_

"Where?" She asked

"None of your business"

This time Torrie couldn't handle it she was sick of John always avoiding there conversations

"Why is it _everytime_ we even start to have a conversation-

Before Torrie could even finish her sentence John had her in a passionate kiss

"I have to go" He mumbled then left

Torrie sat there wordless she was now confused if he really didn't like her then hoe could he have kissed her and why was it so good?

The phone rung

"Hello?" She answered

"_Hey Tor it's Kelly where all at my hotel come over"_

"Ok" Torrie breathed then hung up

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Torrie walked in the hotel room she saw Kelly Punk and Jeff

"Where's Maria and John?" She questioned

"There going to the mall" Kelly said

"Why?"

"We don't know John stormed in asked anyone if they wanted to come and Maria said yes" Jeff said

"Yea and we were kind of thinking you had something to do with it?" Punk said

"Well John kissed me" Torrie blurted out

"Wow" Kelly said

"What should i do?" Torrie said

"You two should go out!" Kelly exclaimed

"I don't know"

"Or you could talk to John" Punk said

"Yea i should" Torrie said

_I wonder how that conversation will go_ Torrie thought

**Ok i know it was boring and short but the more reviews the more faster i update so please review! And thanks to all who reviewed=)**


	12. Listen To The Guys

**Hey! i just wanted to say thanks to aquaflares21, xBlondeBelle, Cro009, Jorrieprincess, RandomlyAwsomer, laukita and Lil Kaezy for the reviews you goys are awesome!**

**~Chapter 12: Listen To The Guys~**

Torrie Wilson walked down the hallway confused John had kissed her, not only that she _liked_ it the kiss was so powerful and passoinate it left her wanting more but how could she tell him that? This man hated her from the very start and she hated him too and all of a sudden he kisses her? What could she do now?_ Talk to him, Talk to him, Talk to him_ she repeated over abd over it was the only thing she could do at the moment She soon stopped dead in her tracks she was there

When she opened the door she found John Cena standing next to a curvy Brunette

"Oh Hey Torrie" John called "This is my _girlfriend_ Mickie James"

"Hello" Torrie said with a smile not wanting to shake her hand _how could he?_ She thought she didn't know what to do at this piont so all she could do was run

Before Mickie could say hi Torrie ran out the hotelroom she didn't care if John thought she was being rude and she _defanatly _did not care about what Mickie thought of her she was just hurt, hurt because the man that she could of _loved_ had a girlfriend on the verge of tears Torrie went to the place she could only think of

* * * * * * * *

CM Punk and Kelly Kelly were sitting in there Hotelroom all alone no one had said anything for the past minute

Punk cleared his throut "Do you know that i love you" he said

Kelly grinned "I love you too" She said as the couple shared a kiss

Just then a soaked Torrie came busting through the door

"Oh my god Torrie are you ok?" Kelly asked

"He has a girlfriend" Torrie mumbled she had rud puffy eyes and a mascara-stained face plus she was saoked from all the rain

"What?" Kelly asked not understanding what her friend had just said

"I think it's her time of the month" Punk muttered

Torrie rolled her eyes"Where's Jeff and Maria?" She asked

Then as if on cue Jeff and Maria came through the door

"Were were you guys i called like a half an hour ago" Kelly said

"Well- Jeff started

"We- Maria said

"Got busy?" Punk asked interupting them both

"Shut up" Jeff said

"Oh don't be like that we all know what you guys were doing" Punk argued playfully

"Your so immiture" Maria scowled the soon noticed Torrie

"Tor what's wrong?"She asked

"John has a girlfriend?!" Torrie yelled glaring at the guys

"We had no idea Tor" Punk said

"No that's a lie we both knew he had a girlfriend!" Jeff yelled

"Dude chill!" Punk yelled back

"Yea i kinda knew too" Maria said

"Yea me too" Kelly said

"How come you didn't tell me? Torrie wailed

"You guys hated eachother we didn't think you would of cared" Jeff said

"If it even matters your _way _prettyier" Kelly said trying to cheer up the blonde

"Well what should i do now?' Torrie asked

"I still say talk to him" Maria asked as Kelly nodded

"Screw that i say make him Jelous" Punk said

"Yea i would do that" Jeff agreed

"I like the second one better" Torrie said with a smile

"Ugh great! Our best friend is turning against us" Maria said as Kelly giggled

She had the perfect plan, perfect friends and she herself was pretty perfect now all she needed to do was to find the perfect guy but how could she do that when the perfect guy had a girlfriend?

**Ok so that was chapter 12 i thought it was really good care to agree with me? REVIEW (please) **


	13. Finding The Right Guy

**Hey guys back with more! thank you to all who reviewd it means alot to me and i just wanted to let you know i'm working on a new story! it should be posted in about two or three weeks but until then enjoy! **

**~Chapter 13: Finding The Right Guy~**

Torrie sat in her hotel room thinking about the perfect guy he had to be smart handsom good body funny easy-going and did she mention handsom But the problem was that the perfect guy for her was already taken by another girl!Torrie sighed in frustration how could she have let this happen? She hated John and now she was trying to make him jelous? It just didn't seem right Torrie's were interupted when the "Happy couple" walked in

_Oh great! Just what i need _ She thought

"Hey Tor" John said with a smirk

_Don't ever call me that again!_

"Hey Terri!" Mickie said

"It's _Torrie"_ Torrie corected her

"oh whatever" Mickie said with a smirk of her own

_Oh what a bitch!_

"Yea me and Mickie were going to see a movie want to come?" John asked

_Ha! Yea right_

"Um no i'm busy" Torrie said

"With who?" John asked

"Whats it to you?" Torrie snapped and stormed out thte door

* * * * * * * * * *

Torrie rushed into her friends hotelroom there she saw Maria, Jeff, Kelly and Punk

"Guys i need a date" Torrie begged

"Well your in luck we made this" Kelly said pionting to a chart with all superstars from Raw and Smackdown

"Waoh what's this?" Torrie asked

"Well we go through each superstar and see if there a good match for you we tell them the plan and then make John jelous" Kelly explained

"That's very stupid" Torrie said while rolling her eyes

"Yea well it was Kelly's idea what do you expect?" Maria said

Kelly scowled "look it's eithor this or go on moping around like a idiot"

"Ah fine" Torrie said with a sigh

"Great ok first things first" With that Maria took a marker and put a big black x on Jeff Hardy's picture

"This guy is taken" She said pionting to herself

"Your face looks_ so _much better with an x on it" Punk said to Jeff with a smirk

"Oh thank-you" Jeff said sarcasticly

"Maria rolled her eyes then put "asshole" on Punk's picture

"Hey what did i do to you?" Punk complained while Jeff broke into laughter

"Don't diss my boyfriend" Maria hissed

"Guys i don't know about this" Torrie said unsure

"Oh come on Tor you know you want to" Kelly said wiggling a finger at her

Torrie sighed "ok hook me up with a wwe superstar!"

**Ok hope it didn't suck? please Review it would mean so much to me and if you ever have any ideas about future chapters just send me a personal messege ok thanks!**


	14. Your Always There To Protect Me

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter thank -you all who reviewed and a very _special_ thanks to Jorrieprincess because if it wasn't for her there would be no chapter! Ok so enjoy!**

**~Chapter 14: Your Always There To Protect Me~**

Kelly Kelly sat her bed alone reading a magizine since Jeff, John and Punk were all out and Torrie was still finding her mystery guy she was left all alone reading something she had already read like fifteen times but then it hit her

_Were the hell is Maria?_

The blond shrugged it off she was probebly shopping or with Torrie

Suddenly John, Jeff and Punk came rushing through the door all sweaty

Kelly wrinkled her nose "What happend to you guys?"

"Running away from fans" Punk said taking deep breaths

Kelly rolled her eyes

"Hey John are you and Mickie dating?" Kelly asked

" Yeah why?" john said

"Well it's just i know a friend who likes you" Kelly said

"Who?"

"Tor-" Kelly started but soon stopped when Jeff put his hand over her mouth

"Oh no one Kelly's just kidding around" Punk said with a fake smile

John looked at all three of his friends with confused eyes "I'm gonna go before this turns wierd" he said then left

When John left Torrie and Maria walked in

"Any luck finding the right guy?" Kelly asked the boise belle

"No there all jerks" Torrie said colasping on the bed

"That's not true i thought Cody was a good match for her" Maria argued

"Ria he is _way_ to young for me" Torrie argued back

"I thought he was cute" Maria muttered

Jeff quirked an eyebrow at her

"Nevermind" She said looking away

"Guys i'm just going to go to bed ok" Torrie said leaving the hotel suit

* * * * * * * * * *

When Torrie entered she saw Mickie James resting on_ her_ bed

"Mickie get off" Torrie snapped

Mickie just looked at her with innocent eyes " No this is were me and John are sleeping tonight, you can sleep on the couch"

"Uh no you can sleep on the couch and me and John are sleeping in my bed" Torrie argued

"So your asking me to just watch my boyfriend sleep in the same bed with some other women?" Mickie snapped

"I'm not asking you i'm _telling _you" Torrie hissed

"Well how about we fight for it then?" Mickie asked rudely

"No thanks"

"Why are you afraid?"

Torrie shook her head "No it's just i haven't stepped in the ring for years i don't know if i even could"

Mickie smirked "Well lets find out" With that Mickie grabbed Torrie's hair and shoved her against the wall, Torrie yelped in pain Quickly after Mickie started throwing punches and kicking Torrie

"Looks like i won" Mickie whispered and left as Torrie lyed there helplessly

5 minutes had passed and Torrie was starting to feel the pain in her arms and legs she had then relized they were bleeding

_That crazy bitch!_

Torrie dragged her body toward the phone and dialed the only number she could think of

John's number

_"Hello?" _

"Hi John i'ts Torrie i need help!"

_"Whats wrong are you ok?"_

"No she attacked me and blood is everywhere!"

_"Who's she?"_

"It deosn't matter just get over here now!"

Torrrie hung up she didn't want to tell John it was Mickie on the phone she had to wait for the perfect moment

Another 5 minutes had passed and John had arrived

"Torrie oh my god!" He panicked

"It hurts" Was all Torrie could say

"It's ok lets get you top a hospital" John said picking up Torrie bridal style

"Thank-you John Cena" Torrie whispered

"Any time Torrie Wilson" John whispered back

**Ok so there's chapter 14 much thanks to Jorrieprincess it was her idea but i kinda swiched it around so yea! anyway review please=)**


	15. My Revenge

**_Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter thank you to all who revewed i wouldn't have any faith in this story without you guys! So here's the next chapter (Torrie gets her revenge) Enjoy!_**

**_~Chapter 15: My Revenge~_**

Maria Kanellis and Jeff Hardy rushed through the hospital doors looking for John and Torrie

"Excuse me do you know what room Torrie Wilson is staying in?" Jeff asked once they reached the secretary

The women just stared

"Um excuse me?" Jeff asked again

The secretary blinked "Oh sorry it's just i'm a big fan of yours can i have your autograph?"

Jeff smiled "Sure" He said then sighned the paper

Maria cleared her thraot "Torrie Wilson's room please? She asked annoyed

The girl glared at the redhead "Room 692" She said sharply They both nodded and walked toward the room

"She was nice" Jeff said to his girlfriend

Maria scowled "Yea only because she's in love with you"

Jeff rolled his eyes "Ria you know i only have eyes for you"

Maria smiled as they both walked in Torrie's room there they saw a battered up Torrie Wilson she had cuts everywhere a black eye and a big scar on her right arm

"Oh my god Torrie" Maria exclaimed with tears in her eyes

Torrie just sat there crying

Suddenly Kelly and Punk ran in the room

"Hey where were you guys?" Jeff asked

"Well we had to go back becuase i forgot my jacket" Kelly said then frowned looking at Torrie

"But you don't have a jacket on?" Maria questioned

Kelly blushed in embarassment "Aw dammit i forgot it again!"

Torrie smirked through her tears "Classic Kelly"

"Torrie who did this to you?" Punk asked sternly

"Yea cuz we will kick his ass!" Jeff agreed

Torrie looked away "It wasn't a him it was a her"

"Who?" Maria asked

"Mickie" Torrie whispered

"I knew she was crazy" Kelly said

John walked in with two cups of coffee

"Who's crazy?" John asked

Silence

"Do you guys want some coffe?"Kelly asked everyone agreed and left John and Torrie alone

"What's up with them?" John asked

Torrie just looked tears once again spilling out

"Hey why are you crying?" John asked

Torrie couldn't answer everytime she saw John she saw him with Mickie the women who practically killed her

"Tor i know weve had our fights but i want you to know that i'll always be there for you no matter what ok?"

Torrie smiled "Yea i know"

The moment had come the moment Torrie had always wanted she knew that John was going to kiss her they both leaned in when Mickie walked in

"Hey John can i talk to Torrie for a sec" She asked

Torrie looked at John with horrified eyes

_No John Don't say yes_

"Yea sure" He agreed

"No John don't go please" Torrie shrieked

"Tor it's ok i'l be back in a second ok?" He asked then kissed her forehead and then left

More tears landed on Torrie's cheeks "Please Mickie don't" She begged

Mickie mocked a laugh "Time to get rid of you once and for all Ms. Wilson"

* * * * * * * *

Maria and Kelly watched throught the glass of the baby room looking at the cute babies

"Aw there so cute" Maria squeled

"I want one" Kelly

"Mee too" Maria agreed

They shared a laugh then hugged they turned around but only to be met with there boyfriends

"No" Punk and Jeff said at the same time

Kelly laughed while Maria rolled her eyes

"Hey guys" John greeted

"Hey John where's Torrie?" Punk asked

"Oh she's with Mickie" John said

"Oh no! You idiot" Maria screamed then bolted to Torrie's room Jeff following after her

When Maria oppened the door she found Mickie trying to strangle Torrie? Her eyes widened then anger filled her body

"You psycho bitch!" Maria screamed then shoved Mickie to the floor throwing punches at her

Jeff came through the doors and went to check on Torrie

"Torrie are you- waoh!" Jeff said relizing the fight was happening he then grabbed Maria by the waist

"Maria stop!" He said trying to calm her down

enventually Maria did and just stared at Mickie

"Leave her the hell alone!" She shouted once again Mickie just glared and stormed out of the room

"Tor you okay?" Jeff asked again

"Thanks guys" Torrie said hugging Maria and Jeff

John stormed in "Ria why did you beat up Mickie" He said with anger getting in Maria's face

Jeff stepped between them "She was trying to save Torrie from your pyscho girlfriend!" He snapped

"Mickie was the one who attacked me John" Torrie whispered

John just stared at her "Why would Mickie do that?" He asked with confusion

"I don't think she likes me at all" Torrie whispered again still crying

Punk and Kelly walked in "Hey Tor you can get out of the hospital now" Kelly said with a smile

Torrie smiled finally she could get out of his horrofied place

* * * * * * * * *

45 minutes had passed and Torrie was officially checked out of the hospital they were now all in John and Torrie's hotelroom

"So i guess i should brake up with Mickie then huh?" He asked his friends

"Yes!" They all agreed

Torrie smirked "don't i get my revenge?" She asked

"What did you have in mind?Ria already beat her up pretty good" Jeff said with a smirk putting a arm around his girlfriend

"Well i was thinking John breaks up with her then she see him kissing her worst enemy?"She said

"Whose her worst enemy?" Kelly asked dumbfounded

Torrie rolled her eyes "Me you dumbo"

"Wait so you want me to kiss you?" John asked

"Yes"

"Okay i'll do it" John said with a smile

Torrie smiled not only was she going to get payback she was going to get a kiss from the person she loved the most

* * * * * * * * *

John had been on the phone with Mickie for 15 minutes now and things were going perfectly John already broke up with her and now he was just arguing with her about Torrie. A smirk played on Torrie's lips now all she needed was to kiss John infront of Mickie

John was now off the phone

"Ok Kelly now all you have to do is phone Mickie and tell her to meet up with you at that diner down the street ok?" Torrie asked the blonde beside her

Kelly nodded and grabbed the phone out of John's hand

"Hey John?" Torrie asked

"Yea?"

"Why did you hate me when we first met?" She asked nervous

John chuckled "Well when i first met you i thought you were this spioled playboy covergirl brat who couldn't wrestle"

Torrie frowned "Oh" was all she could say

John smiled "But now i see you as a beautiful blonde who never gives up no matter what" he said while Torrie grinned

"So are you ready for the kiss of a lifetime?" He asked her

"You kissed me once i bet you can do it again" Torrie muttered

"Ok guys she said she would meet me in 5 minutes" Kelly squealed

* * * * * * * * ** *

Mickie and Kelly were talking in one of the booths Torrie and John waited for the right moment to kiss

"You ready?" Torrie said

"As ready as i'll ever be" John said

They both took deep breaths and leaned in the kiss was intense and passionate they didn't want to stop but they soon sperated when they heard Mickie's shrill scream

"John how could you?!" She screamed

Torrie just winked and they both ran to John's car

"That was perfect" Torrie said with a smile as they entered his car

"It really was great" John said still remembering that kiss

"Oh no we have to go back and get Kelly" Torrie said

"I know something else we can do" John whispered huskily in her ear

Torrie just nodded finally the moment she'd always wanted had come

**_Can you guess what they did? Any way i really loved this chapter because finally Torrie and Jonh got together!!! Please review!!!_**


	16. The Best Day

**_hey guys so i'm am so loving the reviews you guys rock my world so now that Jorrie's together i would love ideas (Jorrieprincess i need you!) Okay so enjoy! _**

**_~Chapter 15: The Best Day~_**

Torrie woke up the next morning feeling happier then ever John and her were now officially a couple but a frown came on her lips when she realized she was alone in there bed

_Where is John?_

A wash of relief came over Torrie when she heard the shower running, her phone beeped wich caught her attention someone was trying to contact her Torrie pulled the covers off of her and looked in the mirror her purpelish-blue briuses were now yellow and her black eye was completely gone she was soon on her way to being beautiful again Torrie scowled when she heard her phone beep once again

_You have one missed call from Maria_

Torrie rolled her eyes of course Maria tried to call her it was shopping day and Maria would never miss shopping Torrie called Maria hoping she would answer

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Ria it's Torrie"

_"Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you like ten times" _Maria said angrily

"Um Ria you've only called me once" Torrie revealed

She could hear Maria scowl so she decided to change the subject "So whatcha doing?"

_"Oh nothing much just making out with rainbow boy over here"_

"Well me and John did much more then that" Torrie smirked

_"Tor you didn't?"_

"We did!"

_"Torrie Anne Wilson i cannot belive you!" _Maria said playfully

"Oh relax it's not like were tenagers i'm an adult and i can do anything i want!"Torrie stated

Maria chuckled _"Ok but don't be late shopping starts at 11:00am kay?"_

"Yea yea see you then" Torrie said then hung up, she checked her watch it was 10:30am! That meant she only had 30 minutes to get dressed there was no way she was gonna make it

_Hopefully John deosn't take too long_

It only took 5 minutes for John to get dressed

"Hey Torrrie" Hey said kissing her

"No time John i have to get ready" Torrie said rushing past him

"Um okay?" John said confused

Torrie dug through her closet she found a pair of black shorts, a white t-shirt and black and white flats to match and her hair was up in a high ponytail

"How do i look?" She asked her boyfriend who was planted on the couch flipping through channels on the T.V.

"Beautiful but can't you just cancel and spend the day with me?" He begged

Torrie looked at him like he was crazy "You can't cancel on Maria and Kelly Kelly it's like tapeing a steak to your back infront of a lion, you know your going to get killed"

John gave her a pleading look "Please?"

Torrie sighed "Sorry John i can't but after i come back i'll spend the rest of the evening with you?"

John nodded "But we get to do whatever i want to do ok?" He demamded

Torrie nodded and headed out the door

_Hm i wonder what we'll do? _She said sarcastcly in her head

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Torrie arrived to the Mall she saw Maria and Kelly standing there Kelly had pink capri's with a black and pink striped tank top with pink flats and Maria had staright leg jeans and a lime green halter top with green converse

"Looking good girls" Torrie said with a smile

"You too" They said at the same time

As the girls walked to the stores as they shared a pleasent conversation

"So what's up with you and John Tor?" Kelly asked

"Well i think we are acually a couple now" Torrie grinned

"So how was it?" Maria said refering to last night

"Guys i can't tell you it's personal, all i can tell you is that we did it at least twice" She said grinning again

Both Kelly and Maria laughed

"Wow we came on this camping trip six single people and now we leave as three couples" Kelly said excited

Torrie frowned Kelly was right, she was happy that they were all couples now but the bad news was tomorrow they had to leave Torrie had to go back to her empty house and the rest of her friends were wrestling it just wasn't fair

"Girls i think i want to get back into wrestling!" Torrie blurted out

Both girls nodded and all three of then shared a hug It really was one of the best day Torrie had ever had

**_So what did ya think? PLEASE REVIEW!!! (please) (please)_**


	17. A Little Too Soon

**_Hey everyone i'm back with another chapter thanks to all who reviewed! So enjoy!_**

**_~Chapter 17: A Little Too Soon~_**

Torrie walked down the halls of the wwe she missed this place so bad and now she was comming back for good. It had been four months since they came back from the camping trip and everyone'd relationship had been going strong especially John and Torrie's but latley Torrie had not been feeling good not good she had cramps all the time and nausea once in a while but she figured it was just from the brutal beating Mickie James had given her a couple of months ago She soon stopped at 's office

"Hello " Torrie said greeting him with a smile

"Ah Miss Wilson haven't seen you in a long time what brings you here?" He questioned

Torrie took a deep breath "Well sir i've decided i want to become a wwe diva again"

Mr. Mchan smiled "Well i'm sure that can be arranged I'll do some paperwork and call you back in about 3 hours"

Torrie smiled "Ok see you then" She said then left

When Torrie walked out of the office she felt nausea once again she ran to the nearest bathroom to throw up

_What's wrong with me?_ She thought

Torrie's eyes-widened she remembered a little piece of random trivia she had learned that would explained all her symptoms

* * * * * * * * *

Kelly and Maria sat at there locker room smiling and laughing

"I wonder what brand Torrie's going to be on?" Kelly asked aloud

"I hope Smackdown" Maria said with a giggle

"Great then that leaves me with Mickie James" Kelly frowned

"Well i hope you kick her ass" Maria said again

They both laughed but stopped when they saw Torrie burst through the door crying

"Tor whats wrong?" Kelly asked

Torrie said nothing but gave Kelly a little pink box

Kelly looked at her funny "Tor i don't get it your giving me a pregnecy test?"

Maria snatched it away from Kelly's hand "Oh my god it's positive Torrie are you pregnant?" Torrie simply nodded

"What am i going to do you guys?" Torrie whispered still crying

"Maybe it's a false positive" Maria suggested

"Yea Tor here i'll get you another one from the store" Kelly said then ran out the door

15 minutes later it was time to check

"It's time" Kelly said

"Okay but before we check Torrie whether it's positive or negative we will be there for you no matter what" Maria said while giving Torrie a hug

"What is it Kelly?" torrie asked

"It's negative"

"What?" Torrie asked shocked

"It's negative" Kelly repeated

Tears swelled in Torrie's eyes

"Tor why are you crying i thought this is what you wanted?" Maria asked

"I know this is so stupid i mean why am i crying over something i never had? It's negative?" Torrie asked again

"No it's positive" Kelly said with a smile

"what?"

"It's positive i lied before" Kelly repeated

Torrie smiled she was going to have a baby

**_Hope you liked it! REVIEW! PLEASE!_**


	18. The Wrong Girl

**_Hey guys i'm back with another chapter thank you to all who reviewed so enjoy!_**

**_~chapter 18: The Wrong Girl~_**

"I still can't belive your pregnant" Kelly said

"How are you going to tell John?" Maria asked

"Well-" Torrie started but couldn't finish becuase John and CM Punk walked in

"Hey guys" Punk and John said

"Hey Punk what would you do if a girl told you she was pregnant?"

"I dont know why?" He said

John stared wide-eyed" Is somebody pregnant?"

"Maria is" Torrie blurted out

"What!" Maria and Kelly said at the same time

Torrie gave Maria a pleading look

"Ria your pregnant?" Punk questioned

"Yea i guess i am" She said

"Well we both have matches tonight so bye guys" John said and then they both left

"Torrie how could you?" Maria yelled

"Sorry i couldn't tell him but you only have to be pregnant for a couple of days ok?" Torrie said while Maria nodded

"Um guys what happens when Jeff finds out?" Kelly asked

"Dammit" Maria mumbled

* * * * * * * * * * *

John walked down the halls of the arena even though he had a match tonigh all he could think about was Maria being pregnant He couldn't help but think what it would be like if Torrie was pregnant?

John soon shook his head from that thought Torrie wasn't pregnanat, or so he thought but sure enough he found Jeff trying to get a soda from the vending machine

"Hey Jeff" John said

"So did you hear about Maria?" John said

"Um no what happened to Maria?" Jeff asked worried

"Wait you don't know?" John asked

"No i dont know please tell me now!" Jeff said getting annoyed

"Jeff she's pregnant"

Jeff looked at him shocked then ran to Maria's room

"Well he took that well" John muttered

* * * * * * * * * * * *

When Jeff got to Maria's room he saw Maria Torrie and Kelly sitting on the couch

"Ria are you pregnant?" He said out of breath

"Nope that's Torrie" Maria said quickly

"Maria!" Torrie wined

"Well that's for telling people that i was pregnant"

"Wow Tor your pregnant?" Jeff asked

"Yea"

"Thank god" Jeff mumbled then planted himself on the couch as Maria giggled

**_Okay that was it! I hated it alot because it was supposed to be longer but my computer crashed and deleted everything so i had to start over! PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	19. Telling The Truth

**_Hey evereyone! I'm back=) With another chapter thank you all so much for reviewing and hopefuly i can get to 100 review! So enjoy!_**

**_~Chapter 19: Telling The Trurth~_**

A month had past for Torrie's pregnancy and she was getting morning sickness everyday while the others knew what it was since John had no clue Torrie just tols him simply that she was sick even though it was eating her alive knowing that the father of her baby didn't know he had a child. . . yet Torrie walked in her dressing room only to find Kelly and Maria reading babybooks and since it was Monday they were watching Monday Night Raw Torrie sigh then sat on the couch beside Kelly

Kelly giggled "Wow your getting a baby bump" She said pionting to Torrie' stomach

"Oh thanks" Torrie said sarcasticlly

"Hey Torrie what name do you like better for a girl Ella or Jennifer?" Maria asked

Torrie rose and eyebrow "What are you guys doing?"

Maria ignored her "I like Ella becuase it goes with Cena better"

"Hey what happened to Wilson?' Torrie questioned

Maria sighed "Fine Ella Wilson-Cena happy now?"

Torrie shook her head "No i don't like Ella or Jennifer"

Maria rolledher eyes then started flipping through some baby books

"Tor when are you going to tell John?" Kelly asked

"I guess tonight since he's taking me out"

"Wait but what about the guys?" Kelly asked again

"Well Jeff knows and Punk and John still think Maria's pregnant" Torrie explaoned

"Oh yea Punk and John do still think i'm pregnant" Maria remembered but soon mashed her eyebrows together "Wow they haven't even asked if i was okay or offered to carry my bags boy i feel sorry for the girls who end up with them"

Maria looked away once she saw Torrie and Kelly glare at her

"Look there's John" Kelly said pionting to the t.v. screen where John was ranring about Randy Orton

Torrie sighed _I can't believe i'm having this man's baby_

* * * * * * * * * *

Torrie and John walked to the resternant they were goign to since it was just across the street they figured walking wasn't so bad Once they arrived they got seated at there table

"You look beautiful tonight" John said

Torrie smiled then looked down at her short black strapless dress

"Um atcually John i have something to tell you" Torrie spoke

"What is it?" He asked

_Ok Torrie you can do this_

"Well you know when i said Maria was pregnant?"

_Just say it like pulling off a bandaid_

"Well John Maria's not pregnant"

Torrie took a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

**_Oh! clif hanger what do think John's reaction will be? REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	20. The Reaction

**_Hey i'm back! With another chapter thanks to all who reviewed! YOU GUYS ROCK!_**

**_~Chapter 20: The Reaction~_**

Torrie took a deep breath "John i'm pregnant"

John just stared at her wide-eyed

"John?" Torrie asked waving a hand infont on his face

"What?" Was all John could choke out

Torrie sighed "Well remember when i told you that Maria was pregnant? Well i lied becuase i was too scared" Torrie explianed tears were now swelling up in her eyes

"And i understand if you don't want to be there to take care of the baby" Torrie cried and began to leave

"Wait Torrie" Joh said grabbing her arm "Why on earth would i _not _want to take care of the baby? I love you and we will raise this baby together"

"Oh by the way i have a docters appionment tomorrow" Torrie said

"I'll be there" he reasured her and the two shared a passionate kiss

* * * * * * * * *

"So if the baby were a boy what would you guys name it?" Kelly asked CM Punk and Jeff

"Jeff"

"Punk"

The two guys said at the same time

"Punk for a baby?" Maria asked

"Well it's better then my accual name" Punk wined

Maria rolled her eyes "I like bob"

Jeff and Punk burst out laughing

Maria glared at her boyfriend soon after

Kelly shook her head "Ugh! picking names for boys is so hard i don't know how your parents did it" Kelly wined pionting to the boys

"Well what names do you have for girls?" Jeff asked

Maria grinned "We have Ella Christina and Jenifier"

"I like Ella" Jeff said

"Really i like Christina" Punk argued

Then John and Torrie burst through the door

"How was dinner?" They all said at the same time

"John know's i'm pregnant you guys" Torrie said and planted herself on the couch

"Wait Torrie's pregnant?" Punk asked

"Dude you never knew?" Jeff asked

Punk shrugged

"I can't belive you guys are having a baby" Kelly said

"Me nithier" Torrie whispere

**_Did you like it? So vote which name you like better Ella Christina or Jenifier? PLEASE REVIEW_**


	21. A Jorrie Moment

**_Hey i'm back! With another chapter thanks to all who reviewed! YOU GUYS ROCK!_**

**_~Chapter 21: A Jorrie Moment~_**

"But i don't like the name Jen!" Kelly wined for the third time Maria, Jeff Punk and herself were all hanging out

"Yes we know!" Maria screamed

Jeff sighed "What name do you like Kells?" He asked

"Ella" She said simply

Maria shook her head "No i like Christina"

"What happened to the name Jennifier?" Punk argued

"I kinda like the name Ella too" Jeff quickly put in

Kelly grinned while Maria scowled "Why don't you just go out with her" Maria huffed causing Jeff to roll his eyes

"Ok how about Ella Christina Jennifier Wilson Cena?" Kelly asked

"No i think Torrie will flip" Jeff said not wanting to deal with the pregnant blonde

"Wait why are we so sure that it's a girl?" Punk asked

"Yea what names do you have if it's a boy?" Jeff said

Maria and Kelly looked at eachother

"Bob" They said at the same time

"That's it?" Punk asked "Just Bob?"

Maria grinned "Ok guys how about you take care of the boy names?" She said shoving the baby book into Jeff's arms

"Are you sure about this?" Kelly asked "What if they decide to name it like Punk Jr. or something?"

Maria shrugged "Then they'll have to deal with Torrie"

Kelly made a face "Poor them" She whispered

* * * * * * * *

"John!" Torrie cried out John soon came running in

"What's wrong? Is it the baby? Are you okay?" John panicked

Torrie started crying "Nothing fits me!" She cried looking at her stomach which was now a very noticable bump

John took a deep breath "Tor we have an hour before we go to the doctor's appiontment you can go shopping you know" And with that he left

Torrie put a finger to her chin _Nah too much of a hassle_ she thought she didn't want to spend money on a dress that she would never wear again. But Torrie's expression soon lightened when she oppened her closet and found a dress Maria had made her when she found out she was pregnant it was a simple black halter dress but there was one problem it was too long Torrie took a pair of scissors and sighed

"I hope this works" She mumbled

* * * * * * * * *

"Torrie we have to leave now" John said calling Torrie she soon came down the stairs in a short black dress

" 4 months pregnant and you still look beautiful" John complamented while Torrie blushed and soon they were off to the hospital 15 minutes later Torrie sat in a chair so they could take the sonogram

"What happende to your dress?" John questioned

Torrie flushed "I cut it becuase it was too long"

John chuckled and the doctor soon arrived

"Miss Wilson are you ready for your sonogram?" She asked Torrie just nodded

The doctor put a machine to her stomach "There's your baby" The doctor said pionting to the screen

"Wow i see it" Torrie said with a smile

"I'll leave you too alone" The doctor whispered then left

"Isn't it beautuful Tor?" John asked

"I don't see it!" Torrie cried

"What? But you said you did?" John asked shaking his head

"Well i lied i didn't want her to think that i was a terrible mother and i can't even see my own baby!" she wailed

"Ok sweetie you see that thing that looks like a peanut? That's it" John said

Torrie shook her head in shock "Well i saw that!" She cried again

"I can't believe that's our baby" Torrie whispered

"Yea our baby" Joh nwhispered back

**_Did you like it? Sorry for the long update REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	22. Girl Or Boy?

**_Hey i'm back! With another chapter thanks to all who reviewed! YOU GUYS ROCK! just to let you know ths is the second to last chapter!_**

**_~Chapter 22: Boy or Girl? ~_**

"So did you guys come up with some names yet?" Torrie asked Maria and Kelly

Both girls nodded with excitement

"Let's hear them" Torrie said while proping herself on the couch looking at her stomach she was nine months already and was excpexting anyday now

"Ok so for a girl we have Ella or Christina and for a boy Nathan" Maria announced

Torrie nodded "I like it good work girls"

suddenly Torrie's cell phone rang

"Hello she answered" she paused listening then soon hung up looking worried

"What's wrong Tor?" Kelly asked

"It was the doctor she said she needed to talk to me as quickly as possible" Torrie trembled

"What if something is wrong with the baby" She whispered

Kelly rolled her eyes "Don't worry Tor everything will be ok"

Torrie nodded then headed to the hospital

* * * * * * * * * *

Torrie arrived at the hospital with John beside her the doctoe then greeted them

"What is the news Doctor?" Torrie asked

The doctor smiled "Well looks like we read the sonogram wrong instead of one baby there's two!"

Torrie and John just stared

"You mean twins?" Torrie said with a smile

"Isn't this great John?" Torrie asked John who was still shocked

"John?" Torrie said trying to get his attention

"Tor can i talk to you for a second?" Joh nasked then pulled Torrie away

"Torrie you can't be serious?" John asked bluntly

"Excuse me?" Torrie huffed

"We can't handle twins!" He whispered

"Yes we can" Torrie argued back

"Tor were not ready to have two babies" John snapped

"I don't care if it's ten babies! We are taking them home becuase they are our children" Torrie snapped back

John nodded "Your right"

* * * * * * * * *

"It's going to be a girl!" Maria yelled

"No a boy!" Punk yelled back

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"How long do you think they'll go for?" Jeff asked Kelly while Kelly giggled

"Jeff what do you think?" Maria asked

Jeff shook his head "I'm not in this"

Maria rolled her eyes

Torrie and John walked in

"Hey guys how was it at the doctors?" Kelly asked

"We are having twins!" Torrie said happily

Both Kelly and Maria screamed while the boys covered there ears

_I can handle this _Torrie thought

**_Love it Likie it Hate it? Let me know REVIEW!! (please)sorry for the long update_**


	23. Love Will Keep Us Together

**_Hey guys i'm back!!!! with the last chapter!!! hope you like it!_**

**_~Chapter 23 Love Will Keep Us Together~_**

"What about Sam?" Maria asked her friends infront of her which was Jeff, Kelly,Punk Torrie and John

"No!"

"What about Daniel?"

"No!"

"Dave?"

"No!"

"Ugh well then i give up!" Maria huffed then plopped on the couch they were trying to find good boy names since Torrie was due any day now

Torrie's finger went to her chin "How about Nathan?"

"I like that" Kelly agreed

John nodded "I like that too" He said then kissed Torrie

"This is _so_ fixed" Maria huffed again and sat by Jeff

Torrie gigled then stared wide-eyed "John!" She yelled

"Yea?"

"I think my water broke!" She screamed

John shook his head "Lets get to the hospital" he panicked

* * * * * * *

"How she doing?" Jeff asked John while getting coffee

"She's good for now just getting contractions" John explained then sighed "God girl's get crabby when their in labour" John shuddered at the thought of his pregnant girlfriend

"John!" Torrie screamed

"Uh oh" He said quickly then he and Jeff ran into Torrie's room

"Breath, breath" Kelly repeated holding Torrie's hand

"I'm in labour Kelly i'm not dying god you could be so stupid sometimes!" Torrie snapped

Kelly whimpered "I'll get you some ice chips" She said weakly then ran out the door Torrie rolled her eyes

Punk gave her a shocked look then him Jeff and Maria ran after Kelly leaving John alone with Torrie

"You know you should say sorry" John said

"Oh boo hoo she'll get over it" Torrie hissed

John smirked "You know i wonder if the docter knows how to deliver a baby that's half human half pure evil!"

Torrie rolled her eyes "I hate you" she spatted

"You don't mean that" He countered

"Try me"

"Ok how are we doing?" The docter asked interupting the couple

"Great" Torrie said

"Oh your nice to her" John whispered

"She has the drugs" Torrie whispered back

"It's been an hour and your already dialed three" The docter said with a smile while Jeff Maria Kelly and Punk walked in

"Are you feeling nauseous?" The docter asked

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Yes"

The docter looked at the group of friends who had all said yes "I was just asking Torrie but good to know" and with that she left

"How are you Tor?" Maria asked

Torrie shook her head "I'm having contractions left right and center and it hurts" Torrie cringeed as another contraction came

"Um i think i'm going to leave" Punk said quickly then left

Kelly giggled "I'll go get him"

"Uh" Torrie moaned "Get out get out get out!" She screamed at her stomach

There was a brief moment of silence

"Ok" Jeff said then took Maria by the hand and they both left

"Don't worry Torrie the babies will come soon" He whispered then kissed her forehead

* * * * * * * *

"Ugh how long has it been!" Kelly cried out

"Six hours" Jeff said weakly leaning on Maria

"Boy the mericle of birth sure is a snooze fest" Punk said trying to lighten the mood

No one was laughing

"Nevermind" He muttered

Then John came rushing in

"Guess what Torrie's having the babies!" He said

"Really?" Maria said excitedly

"No" He said then paused "I don't know why i thought that was funny"

The four people just glared while John went back into the room

"So what did the docter say?" John asked

"Dialed nine"

"Yes!" John exclaimed then paused "Um Tor there's something i want to ask you"

Torrie nodded "Go ahead"

"Well, We've only been dating for a couple of months but i love you and i want to have you forever and were having these babies together which makes it even more perfect so...." John stopped then bent down on one knee "Torrie Wilson will you marry me?"

Torrie was about to speak when the docter rushed in

"Okay dialed ten time to start pushing" The docter explained

Torrie nodded then started pushing

* * * * * * * * * * *

"We had the babies!" John exclaimed running out the door to tell his friends

"Really?" Maria asked

"Yes a girl and a boy Emma and Nathan"John said

"What happened to Ella or Christina?" Kelly asked

John shrugged "Torrie picked Natan so i picked Emma"

Maria rolled her eyes "Can we see them now?" She asked

"No i just need time to alone with Torrie i asked her to marry me" He said

Maria gasped "What did she say?"

John shook his head "I don't know the docter came in before she could answer"

"Well then go find out!" Kelly urged and pushed John in Torrie's room

"Hey" He said to Torrie

"Yes" Torrie said

"What?" Joh nasked confused

"Yes John i'll marry you" Torrie said blinking away tears

John smiled then kissed her pasisonatly

And now they really were a happy family

**_That's it! the end! I want to thank every single person who reviewed you guys are awesome thank-you so much!!!_**

**_Love You All_**

**_Brianna_**


End file.
